marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 24
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Valerio Schiti | CoverArtist2 = Jason Keith | Quotation = Oh. My. Stars. | Speaker = Beast | StoryTitle1 = The Black Vortex: Chapter Two | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Valerio Schiti | Inker1_1 = Valerio Schiti | Colourist1_1 = Jason Keith | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mike Marts | Synopsis1 = Gamora, having exposed herself to the Black Vortex, easily defeats the Slaughter Lords with her new cosmic powers. Storm tells the X-Men to retreat, commanding Magik to warp them away. Jean asks if they should take the Black Vortex with them, but Drax retorts they should destroy it and provide Gamora with backup. Magik warps the X-Men and Guardians of the Galaxy to Spartax's moon. When Storm asks how they can destroy the Vortex, Young Hank McCoy says he would rather study it. Star Lord suggests they use the Black Vortex to power up, to Kitty's disgust. Captain Marvel and Magik support Peter, with the former stating that they could use the power to fight the Slaughter Lords and that Gamora seems fine, and the latter stating that power is a commodity they can't afford to turn their backs on. Drax and Storm remain determined to destroy the Vortex, with the former stating the fact that the Slaughter Lords want it is enough reason to destroy it. Disgusted, Kitty reminds everyone of what happened to the original Jean Grey when she fused with the Phoenix Force. To break up the argument, the young Jean suggests they vote, but Peter says everyone can do what they want. When Kitty berates Peter for wanting to use the Vortex, Peter replies that she doesn't know what the Guardians go up against in space, and Gamora remarks that with her new powers she is now capable of overthrowing Thanos. As Kitty and Peter continue to argue, the elder Hank McCoy uses the Mirror, attaining cosmic powers. On Mister Knife's fortress, Thane asks Ebony Maw why a Brood emissary would want to meet with J'son. J'son laments to himself that his own son turned against him but that he's lost too much to turn back. He turns the Brood away, telling it that he is aware of his obligations and that the Black Vortex will be available to its Queen before the Cycle is finished, but that if she wants to discuss things further she should discuss it with him herself. J'son tells Thane to take care of the Brood, and once he is out of earshot Maw suggests Thane kill J'son and take over, stating that they are building something that will revolutionize the balance of power in the galaxy and that J'son is not fit to lead them. Despite Maw saying that he has all his father's strengths and none of his weaknesses, Thane refuses to go along with his plot and orders Maw to leave and never speak to him of such things again. However, Maw plans to do so. On Spartax's moon, Beast states that he can literally see everything and now has the power to fix the Incursion problem. When Kitty laments what he has done, Henry retorts that the Vortex can give them the power to end their problems. X-23 lunges at the Vortex, intending to destroy it, but Beast angrily blasts her aside with cosmic energy. Rocket states that Kitty was right about the Vortex being dangerous, but before the standoff can escalate Sam Alexander arrives, having picked up on their distress beacon. Taking advantage of the distraction, Gamora grabs the Black Vortex and shows the Guardians and X-Men what they would look like with its power. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Students *** **** **** **** **** **** * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * ** Unnamed emissary ** Locations: * * Unnamed Spartoi Moon * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • The 2nd chapter of the BLACK VORTEX! • With the Slaughter Squad hot on their tails, the X-Men and the Guardians of the Galaxy are going to have to find somewhere to stash this loot. • The odds against them, their only option for gaining the upper hand might lie with the mysterious Black Vortex. • Will the temptation of the Black Vortex’s unknown power be too much for this band of misfits? | Notes = *The cover of this issue is an homage to Ingre's famous 1811 painting entitled Jupiter and Thetis. | Trivia = * Uatu appears on the cover, despite the fact that he died more than a year ago. * Agent Venom appears as he initially did when he joined the Guardians on the cover, despite the symbiote having changed its appearance after being purged of its bloodlust in the previous issue. His cosmically-empowered reflection in the Black Vortex resembles Spider-Man's appearance as Captain Universe. | Recommended = | Links = }}